Aircraft seat fixing apparatuses which are provided for fixing a shell half to a bracket are already known. A plate which is provided with holes is generally attached to the bracket. Installation requires multiple steps and is time intensive, as pins must be glued into the shell halves and inserted into the holes in order to fix the shell half to the bracket.
Therefore, there is a need for an aircraft seat fixing apparatus that permits simple and rapid installation.